


high by the beach

by discountghost



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, College AU, Fantasy, Getting Together, M/M, Mermaids, Smut, Yuta is only kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Yukhei tries to think about it. They're standing in the kitchen, Ten at the back door. Only a few days prior, the two of them had introduced themselves for the first time and he was struck with the realization (a stupid one, now) with what he thought was the beginning of a magical summer vacation. The other is drenched in red, and his own form is coiled tight. Tense. He doesn't think he could grip on the ax handle any more than he already is.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Weishen Fest: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN





	high by the beach

"Hey."

"Hi."

Yukhei tries to think about it. They're standing in the kitchen, Ten at the back door. Only a few days prior, the two of them had introduced themselves for the first time and he was struck with the realization (a stupid one, now) with what he thought was the beginning of a magical summer vacation. The other is drenched in red, and his own form is coiled tight. Tense. He doesn't think he could grip on the ax handle any more than he already is.

He swallows. "Are you okay?"

He's trying. It's awkward and confusing, because he might just a little turned on by the way the other struts across the kitchen to the fridge, raiding it for the jam stored inside. There's something sensual about the way Ten sticks a finger in his mouth, stares Yukhei down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not mine." It's so casual, so easy.

His gut churns. His grip feels impossibly tight, just like the rest of him as he presses himself back into the wall. He's terrified but asks anyways, "It's. That's not yours. Then, uh, wh-whose is it?"

His voice cracks around the words and heat rises to his cheeks. He  _ cannot _ be feeling embarrassed right now. His priorities were really skewed. Yukhei was reminded of why he felt like he would be so uncomfortable around the other, a taut pull of his insides reminding him of the stupid fantasies he's had for the last couple of nights since they got here as Ten scoops out more jam with his fingers and shoves it into his mouth. Some of it spills from his lips, slides down the corner of his mouth to mingle with the crimson of drying blood. They're close in color, anyways, the strawberry jam just a thicker, viscous version of the blood the other is covered in.

He wants to curl in on himself, breathes out unevenly. He might hiccup; he doesn't really know. Ten smiles at him, a light of confusion in his eyes. He seems as out of it as Yukhei feels, like he's wandering in a horrific dream. His ears still burn with the echoes of the scream that had taken him from his sleep.

The smaller man turns on the balls of his feet, wiggles his toes. Like he's testing if they still work. The dumb, still lovestruck part of his brain is focused on how cute it comes across as.

"Just some guys'." Ten shrugs, finally answering the question. "They tried lacing my drink."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" His mind is definitely running low in the rational, logical part. The ax droops, his grip slackening. Ten's gaze darts towards it as he licks his lips, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He smears blood and jam together in the process.

Ten nods, shrugs again. "Yeah, I just. I had to get the taste out of my mouth." His eyes find focus as they narrow in on Yukhei. Cat-like eyes bore into him. Yukhei halts, stops midstep. He shouldn't be wanting to comfort the other. Because  _ this is not okay. _ He is  _ not okay with this. _

But the thought dies in the back of his mind as Ten steps forward, closes the distance with furrowed brows.

"Are you okay, though? Did I wake you?"

If he thinks about anyone asking him about if he ever thought that this was where his summer, his life, would end, he wouldn't believe them. He wouldn't think that there would be a moment where he was so caught up in deep brown eyes that seemed to be worried about him as he was now. He swallows again, forgets he's holding an actual ax.

He's lucky. It's just the butt of the ax that slams against his toes, but it hurts like hell. He hisses, and in a display that would certainly make him red in the face later on when reminded, he whines as he hops back to the steps not far from him. The old cabin stair creaks as he lowers himself down. Ten shushes him, coos softly as he flits around the kitchen. He's not bleeding, but his big toe is an angry red and the others are screaming in pain. He thinks he's tearing up, but his brain starts powering down when Ten grimaces, flashing an array of teeth.

They're dirty. Correction: they've got viscera and the little remnants of his meal stuck in them. Ten's teeth gleam in the light and his stomach flips. He's losing it. He must because soon enough he's thinking about how Ten's lips part for them seamlessly. How easily they pull back to reveal what are probably rows of teeth that could tear through flesh as easily as a knife sliding through butter. His mouth is too dry to utter anything, so he sucks in a breath and stays quiet while the other tentatively taps his toes and puts the ice over them.

He shudders, but not because of the chill of the little cube of ice against his foot. He's not really thinking about it at all, at this point. His eyes zone into the slender curve of the other's neck, the little knobs of his spine he can see through the thin tank top the other is wearing. Little red lines are apparent in the light, like his skin had parted and reformed around something.

Ten catches him looking. "Interested in something there?" He cocks his head to the side, teasing. There's something like relief in his eyes, though. Yukhei isn't sure why.

"Uh, n-no. I thought you said you were okay. Y-your back..."

Ten glances over his shoulder before dropping his gaze to the floor. "They're for my dorsal fins."

"Oh."

It's so lackluster a response. It makes no sense, and yet it does. Ten has fins. Ten has teeth that could shred him apart. He's covered in blood. They're at a lakeside cabin, at the behest of a student group that picked winners at random to send them on this vacation. It's like a crappier set up for that one movie —  _ Cabin in the Woods. _ Are they being sacrificed — 

"Hey." Ten drags his attention back to him so effortlessly, he's a bit worried.

But his brain short circuits when Ten places a hand on his thigh and Yukhei whines low in his throat. His fingers are slender. Tipped with pointed nails that he thinks might have extended to claws. There's still a bit of blood under them. He licks his lips, nods his head as he tears his gaze away from the hand.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." His voice doesn't crack this time and he considers it a minor victory. Especially seeing as he feels like his chest is going to burst.

“I know you’re probably scared.” The other licks his lips and Yukhei follows the way his tongue darts out. “But. I promise — I won’t do anything to hurt you. Okay?”

“Okay.” He nods, maybe too eagerly.

Ten sighs. “I mean it. I don’t  _ want _ to hurt you. You’re sweet. I like you.”

“Mhm — wh-what?” His brows furrow, and his chest gets that weird fluttery feeling he had when he first looked at Ten. Not what he should be feeling in the moment. The other has just stated he didn’t want to hurt him. Which, in the movies usually lead to the person speaking hurting him. But his brain chooses instead to focus on the way the other’s lips curl around the last three words. The small confession that really, really shouldn’t do the things it does to him. “I, uh. I-I like you, t-too.”

He would appreciate not stuttering, though.

“Really?” Ten grins again, face lighting up. His teeth are too big, too close. He’s definitely not thinking about the logistics of them scraping over his skin and  _ not _ breaking through because Ten has that much control. He shifts, flinches slightly when Ten’s free hand goes to his cheek. Thigh, cheek. He feels a little trapped, the stairs digging into his back when he tries to lean away.

Yukhei could do a lot of things. He could push the other away. He could turn around and limp upstairs. Lock the door to the bathroom and wait out the night there. He swallows, gaze flickering down to Ten’s mouth. It’s a lot closer than he remembers it being.

“Hey, uh.” Ten licks his lips again. He wishes Ten would stop doing that. “Yukhei can you do me a favor?”

He shudders, nods without really thinking about it. He definitely should be thinking about it. Ten is covering in blood, and slowly crawling into his lap. A certain part of him is  _ very _ happy about that fact. “Yeah. W-what is it?”

“Eating makes me…” He considers his words, draws back a bit. Yukhei’s hands are involuntarily making their way to the edge of the other’s clothes, fidgeting the hem of his shirt. The other looks down to watch and he jerks his hands back. The slow roll of his neck as he stares back at him has Yukhei shuddering again. “Eating makes me feel a certain way.”

“Full?” Please say full. He’s a big boy, but even  _ he _ has his limits and he hopes the same applies to man-eating fish people.

Ten giggles, shakes his head. That shouldn’t be cute when he has blood on his jaw. “No. silly. Horny.”

“Oh.”  _ Oh. _

“I mean. Usually, I would handle it on my own, but.” He bit his lip. It shouldn’t be cute or sexy in shape or form, especially not when it’s literally the opposite of a sexy lip bite. It’s a piranha mouth thing. But somehow, his cock practically jumps in his shorts and he wants to dump himself in a deep grave. Ten lets out another giggle, tilts his head to the side. “It’s more an offer than a favor. You  _ can _ say no. I mean. I don’t think I’ve charmed you or anything.” Ten jerked back, eyes wide. Not quite big as dinner plates, but it’s his turn to have an internal crisis. “Oh,  _ oh my god. _ I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! It just.” His hands flail about. “It just happens!”

Wild-eyed. Starting to pace the kitchen. Yukhei is struck mostly by how human an action it is, this sort of panic. Like he’s actually guilty. Which, Yukhei is positive he is.

“No, uh. You didn’t — charm? — charm me. I’m good. I’m straight.” He blinks, realizes how it sounds. “N-no. Not like. Heterosexual, straight. I mean like i’m good. I promise. I’m like so gay. So gay, for you. Right now. Uh, yeah. I’m — I’m good. I’m very okay right now.”

Ten stops, stares at him for a moment. His chuckle is relieved when Yukhei finally hears it. His shoulders sag and he droops back over the stair, letting out his own dopey laughter. Until they’re both laughing and Ten is collapsed beside him, rolling into his side despite how absolutely uncomfortable it has to be.

They’re close. Closer than Yukhei thinks he should be when he catches another glimpse of the other’s teeth. Another one of those terrible lip bites and Ten’s eyes flicker down to his lips.

“I was. I was serious.” Ten’s breath fans out over his skin.

_ Close. _

“Uh huh.”

“If...you want to. Would you, like, fuck me? Right here.” He stares at Yukhei while the other blinks, brain fully processing the request. “Please?”

So. This is a thing. He blinks. If anything, Yukhei doesn’t think about it. He can’t, really, when his brain is crowded with hormones. Eager, happy chemicals that fire off signals of  _ Fuck Yes! _ And his brain is the base of all operations, so who is he to deny a direct order? He nods, leans into the other only for him to pull back.

“I kinda. Would feel more comfortable with verbal consent.” Ten’s gaze darts away, uncertain. Ashamed? He’s not sure what the other could be thinking of that would make him feel that way. “Just so, like, I know I haven’t...charmed you or anything.”

Oh. “Yeah — I. I get that. Yes.” His tongue darts out and he’s leaning in again as Ten sighs, satisfied with the answer.

He tastes like strawberries, and something else. Mostly sweet, then a little metallic when Lucas swipes his tongue over the other’s lips. Ten opens up and feels the brush of all those teeth against his tongue, the top rows over his taste buds. Blood. His mind is very subtle in how it reminds him of that, but not enough. His heart stumbles as Ten presses closer. 

He can feel the muscle under Ten’s skin. Relaxed, resting against him in a way that feels easy. He sighs into Ten’s mouth and the other draws closer. Works his hands up Yukhei’s chest. His nails rake over skin and Yukhei shudders, arches into the touch. Ten’s hands drift into his shorts and maybe his brain is  _ on fire _ like his skin; singing, screaming, yowling for joy like some oversized puppy. Slender fingers are surprisingly cool over his shaft. Yukhei sucked in a breath, felt more like he was breathing the other in.

His mind shorts a little as Ten’s thumb presses against the slid of his cock, hips rutting up into the touch. He whines and the other swallows the sound easily. Giggles back at him before he slides his hands out. Yukhei isn’t really thinking straight at this point, and while his mind is still able to supply that is has nothing to do with whatever the other had been talking about, he might as well be under his spell. He licks his lips as they part, the other pulling him towards the back door. The same door he’d come in through after killing those people. The screams feel like they’ll still echo into the night when they step outside.

Red footprints are swallowed up by the sand, mostly. But he can still see the faintest signs of them as Ten leads him to the water. He steps in, walking backwards as if to make sure Yukhei is still following. He hasn’t hesitated yet. The water comes up to his ankles, his thighs, close to his chest. Ten pushes him back a bit, so the water lowers but his clothes are still wet and he shudders in the coolness of the night. But all he really sees is Ten. The long blonde strands that give way to peeking black from the roots. Dark eyes that reflect the moon back to him. Lips curving up in a smile before the other is pulling him down to kiss him. It’s easy to get lost in this moment as the other’s legs wrap around his waist and his hands seek to cradle under Ten’s thighs.

It’s not necessarily disrupted so much as it is sped along as Ten nips at his lower lips, rocks his hips against Yukhei’s. He groans, night taking his voice as he stumbles forward and he’s dragged under. He gasps as he breaks the water, but there’s Ten, attached to his neck like a leech. Teeth grazing skin as he sucks a mark there. He hasn’t stopped rolling his hips and Yukhei has somehow still managed to respond.

The realization is slow. That they’re floating. Or, well,  _ Ten _ is floating. He’s big enough that Yukhei is practically laying over him and floating just fine, as well. The other’s legs are no longer around his hips. They can’t really be considered legs, either. They’re one form merged together and keeping both of them afloat. Yukhei swallows, looks up at the other. The teeth that he has been — admiring might not be the right word — fascinated with are on full display. Razor sharp. His body itches to react that way that it’s supposed to: to run. But he quells the feeling, hanging on to the sensation of him grinding down helplessly against the scales of his tail. 

Ten’s colors are so pretty. That’s all his mind can really supply in the moment, focused on the creature before him. Yukhei whines pitifully, and when Ten laughs, his teeth flash in the light. He glances down, shudders at the hands at his hips, now holding him in place. He stops grinding his hips against the other, stops chasing the friction as those same hands trail up and cup his face, guiding him into another kiss. Sloppy, but careful of the difference in teeth and size and Yukhei melts into the other’s hold. 

His hands brush over the scales of the other, until his fingers glide over what feels like a slit. Ten hisses, arches slightly. The movement jostles Yukhei forward, inches him even closer to it. They look like a second set of lips, slightly puckered. They push apart as he nudges his fingers in at the silent behest of the creature. His breath shudders as something slick coats his fingers the deeper he sinks them in, and maybe he sucks in a breath when they pump against something. Ten lets out a little sigh, lies back in the water as his eyes slid shut. The opening is shallow, but the slit is long enough that his hand disappears into it. Little twitches are the result of him feeling around, until his finger skim over a second opening. A hole that clenches when he presses his thumb down over it.

It’s the creature turn to whine, head turning in the water. Large black eyes open to find him again, hands grip his wrist to urge him on. The slit parts further as the head of Ten’s cock pokes through. It doesn’t look any different from a human cock, aside from color maybe. And length; it’s a little longer than Yukhei had thought — but then again, he isn’t thinking about much at the moment. More movement from the creature steals his attention away from the slick member and his thumb sinks into the ring of muscle like it’s being sucked in. He hisses, glances up at Ten.

The creature has pulled them back to the shore, back resting against the sand and splaying out the fins on his back. Yukhei wonders if it hurts, but the thought is overshadowed by a moan that fills up his senses.

“Yukhei, I would really appreciate it if you just fucked me.” It’s two voices overlapping, but he can make out the softer voice as being Ten. The deeper one sounds hoarse, borderline angry if he really pays attention. “Please.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He scoots forward, so his crotch is right above the slit. His shorts are soaked and stick to him like a second layer, but he gets them down his thighs as he lays flush against the creature he’s decided is a mermaid. Merman? The slide of his cock against Ten’s scales has him whimpering. Wrong direction. He slips his dick into Ten’s slit, down to his hole. The muscle there is clenching, as if trying to suck the tip of his cock in. There’s little difficulty in making that a reality as his sinks in. It’s warm around his cock, swallowing him up as he groans.

Ten tips his head back, humming pleasantly as his tail slaps in the water. Yukheir watches him a moment longer before he gives an experimental thrust. The other’s size makes things...interesting. He swallows Yukhei up easily like this and it feels...a little bit like he’s humping his pillow again. Except warm, warm warm. He shuts his eyes and lets himself relax over the merman, hips still working. Sighs and soft whines fill the night air, the sloshing of water accompanying the sounds.

He’s close, so close; he warns Ten of as much. The world rotates and he’s on his back in the sand, staring up at the larger figure of Ten. The merman holds his legs open, gaze dreamy and glazed over as he rolls his hips and Yukhei feels his cock slip  _ deeper _ into him. His orgasm takes him without his realizing, but Ten is still going. The sound of Ten’s cum-stuffed hole is all he hears until the merman moans, rows of teeth looming over Yukhei’s face as he comes. 

Ten relaxes, flops down over Yukhei. His skin is still cool to the touch, but his weight is enough that he feels like the other might smother him. He slaps at his sides until Ten sits up, smile apologetic.

“Did that, uh, help?” His chest heaves as he sucks in a breath of fresh air, sex mingling with the scent of the water.

Ten doesn’t respond, but kisses him instead. His eyes flutter shut, but when they open again Ten is much smaller. He runs his fingers over the other’s back as his fins slide back under his skin and flesh knits itself together. The sensation of it under his fingertips makes him shudder. They part as Ten sticks his head in the crook of Yukhei’s neck.

“We should do that again, sometime.” He says it against the skin of Yukhei’s neck. “When we get back to campus.”

“Like...like — we’re dating or?”

“If you want to?” Ten shrugs. “I think I’ve got a crush on you. That is — that is what humans call it, right?”

“Y-yeah, that’s. That’s the right word.”

“Then, yes.”

He feels a little rush at it. Then a chill as a breeze hits him. The sun’s rays peak over the trees and the horizon and the carnage of the night becomes evident. Body pieces strewn about, bobbing the water. Not less than a foot beyond him is the lower half of a man. Claw and bite marks litter it, some parks with bone on full display. His stomach rolls and when Ten sits up, he must realize what Yukhei is seeing.

“I’ll. Uh. I’ll clean this up and you go back inside, okay?”

“O-okay.” He grabs his shorts before they can float too close to what looks like a head. It’s face down and he doesn’t want to see it turn upward. He scrambles up in the sand and towards the cabin. He turns back, really to see the full scope of what he couldn’t in the darkness. But his eyes focus only on Ten as the sun hits him. The faint patterns of his scales, just there under the surface of his skin. His hair is much like a halo, framing his face in a glow.

His heart shouldn’t flutter in his chest like this, but he’s decided he really doesn’t give a shit. He grins, shuts the door only to turn as see Yuta staring at him. Not exactly wide-eyed, but there’s an expectancy in the way he fixes his gaze on him. Then, as if he’s gotten an answer that he has wanted without Yukhei saying anything, he turns away and yells into the house, “He didn’t eat him! I think they’re dating now!”

He leaves him there in the kitchen with his wet shorts covering his crotch as he goes back up the steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
